


Crushing On Xena

by darkbeauty216



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother Tussling, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9222992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbeauty216/pseuds/darkbeauty216
Summary: Dean has developed an unexpected crush on Xena, the warrior princess. Sam...not so much! Gen.





	

“That is one hot chick,“ Dean murmured in appreciation, causing Sam to lift his head from the ancient Aramaic text he was studying and sigh.

His big brother had developed an unexpected crush on Xena, the warrior princess, driving Sam crazy with his channel jumping in an exasperating search for old episodes of the show.  
The younger Winchester had given up on him, preferring to dedicate his attention to the more interesting ancient language. 

Not that he didn't agree with his brother that the leather clad heroine was kinda hot, but being force-fed her adventures for hours on end would try the patience of a saint, and Sam was anything but.  
:

“Scuttle off to your own room if you don't wanna watch,“ Dean had bitched at Sam's complaints.  
“I AM in my own room, “ Sam had grunted. “You're the interloper!”

But Sam was too comfortably ensconced on the bed to even consider moving to one of the other innumerable rooms the bunker offered, so he embraced the theory of Zen and drummed out Dean's enthusiastic comments on Xena's abundant attributes, immersing himself in the history represented by the Aramaic.  
:

After some time, his sibling's string of curses abruptly interrupted his concentration.  
“What the fuckity fuck, Sammy! There's no more!”

Sam rolled his eyes and thanked the gods of television.  
“Maybe you could give the producers a call and get them to film more episodes just for you, dude!  
:

Dean floored him with a vindictive glare. “You don't understand the finer points of leather-clad, ass-kicking, busty chicks.”

Dean looked so affronted that Sam couldn't hold back a smile, which of course only served to rile Dean even more, and cat-like he pounced on Sam, initiating a wrestling match which the younger man had no chance of winning, for his smile had escalated into full blown laughter, rendering him weak, and easy prey for his older sibling.

“Enough, Dean. I surrender, “ Sam gurgled under his brother's weight. “Get off me.”  
Dean emitted a triumphant growl, but made no move to free his sibling from his hold. “No way. Not unless you swear to serve me breakfast in bed for the next week.”

“What? No!” Sam retorted, pissed.  
“You do wanna get up, bitch?” Dean grinned. It was so satisfying to have the upper hand.  
“Dean... Come on..!”

“I want pancakes, with a side of pie, apple, dude.” Dean insisted. “Otherwise I'm not budging!”

Sam let out a put-upon sigh. When Dean was in this mood, he was liable to sit on Sam's stomach all night long. Stubborn jerk!

“Fine. But I never want to set eyes on that show again!”  
Dean released him, holding out a hand to pull Sam up, only to find himself flat on his back with Sam leaning over him.

“Payback's a bitch, Dean!” 

The end


End file.
